


Attack of Magic

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: En un mundo distinto, en donde los titanes ni de broma piensan existir, Armin, Mikasa y Eren se enfrentan a los problemas cotidianos que cualquier joven mago podría tener. (un Harry Potter AU) - Serie de relatos independientes. -





	Attack of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una leve idea de como sería el trayecto hacia hogwarts con los chicos. Es algo loco pero... Aquí vamos.

"¡Por favor Eren! No te metas en problemas, ni arrastres a Armin o a Mikasa en tus embrollos." Carla limpiaba el rostro de su hijo, mientras esté rodaba sus ojos. No iba a meter en problemas a nadie, estaba seguro que su madre exageraba.

Se encontraban en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, esperando pacientemente que fuera hora para abordar y partir hacia su destino, Hogwarts. 

"Yo no busco los problemas, ellos me encuentran." Sacando de su carrito el baúl que lo acompañaría el resto del año escolar suspiró, su madre nunca cambiaría. Y muy muy muy en el fondo le agradaba que fuera así, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

"Estoy bastante seguro que los problemas no tienen patas y caminan a encontrarte Eren Jaeger." Su madre jaló levemente su oreja, necesitaba cerciorarse que entendiera por que no debía de sacarle canas verdes al pobre Shadis. Ni mucho menos al resto de docentes."Por favor, saluda a Keith de mi parte."

"Lo haré mamá."

"Y por favor asegúrate de comer todos los tiempos de comida." rodando sus ojos mostrando su incomodidad, Eren sabía que Mikasa se encargaría de eso, no había duda alguna. "Y de escribirnos... También escribele a Zeke. Que este en Rumania no significa que no puedas enviarle una lechuza o un mensaje de texto de vez en cuando... ¡Mira! ¡Armin y su abuelo!"

Armin caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguido por viejo abuelo. Los padres de Armin habían fallecido en la primera guerra. Ambos eran vecinos desde niños y mejores amigos, de alguna manera, Armin era de las pocas personas en entender el carácter explosivo de Eren.

"¡Eren! ¡Señora Jaeger!" Armin corrió hacia ellos empujando con dificultad su carrito, Eren estaba seguro que pesaba más que él. "Han llegado temprano."

"Eren quería estar acá para tomar un buen vagon." Carla sonrió amablemente, dirigiéndose hacia el abuelo de Armin para entablar conversación. Carla era una Muggle que por azares de la vida, conoció a un viudo médico en las afueras de Londres. Para su sorpresa, el joven médico terminó siendo un mago de esos que sólo había escuchado en la televisión.

"Eren, ¿Mikasa no ha llegado aún?" Armin buscaba entre la multitud a su amiga, pero no lograba localizarla. Por alguna razón, la estación estaba repleta de humo, más de lo normal, por lo que la visión se les dificultaba. Demasiado. 

"No, tampoco he visto al resto de los chicos." Intentando disipar el humo que había proviniente de la locomotora sin ningún resultado, Eren decidió tomar su baúl y empezar a subir. "Deberíamos ir al tren, esperemos que Mikasa nos encuentre."

Armin asintió, era la mejor opción, no lograrían encontrarla en medio de este desorden, y si se tardaban demasiado se quedarían sin un compartimiento. Despidiéndose de forma amena de su abuelo, prometiendo enviar cartas cada vez que pudiera, y dando una reverencia solemne se despidió de la mamá de Eren. 

"Promete que vendrás en Navidad Armin." La familia de Eren siempre les recibía con los brazos abiertos a Mikasa y a él, era como su segundo hogar. Armin asintió animadamente. 

"Lo haremos señora Jeager, Mikasa también prometió ir esta navidad." 

"Y tú Eren..."

"Lo sé mama, escribir, estudiar, no morir. Lo capto." La madre de Eren lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, y dio un sonoro beso en las cienes del joven. "Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti Eren."

* * *

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un compartimiento para ellos, pues una joven les esperaba tranquila.

"¡Mikasa! Creímos que aún no habías llegado." Mikasa tenía un cabello negro brillante, y unos ojos rasgados grises color tormenta. A diferencia de Eren y Armin que son amigos desde que estaban en pañales, Mikasa llegó a sus vidas por la muerte de sus padres.

"Me entretuve con el Enano." Armin río levemente, esa era la manera en la que Mikasa se dirigía a su único familiar, el Profesor Ackerman. A pesar, que Armin estaba muy seguro, de que la chica ya tenía un cariño por él. Mikasa y las cuestiones familiares eran un tema sensible.

"Mamá te manda saludos." Eren le extendió una bolsa de papel, los ojos de Mikasa brillaron al saber su contenido. La madre de Eren siempre le daba deliciosos bocadillos para comer durante el viaje, y a Mikasa le daban un aire a hogar.

"Gracias." Mikasa era una persona de pocas palabras, Armin sabía que el trauma vivido era lo suficiente para hacer que cualquier persona se retrayera en su caracola. Por mucho tiempo habían sido solo ellos tres contra el mundo, pero al entrar a Hogwarts...

"¡Chicos!" La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, dejando pasar a una persona de cabello atado en una coleta desordenada. Eren suspiró, allí iban nuevamente. "¡Los encontré, Connie y yo los hemos buscado por todo el tren...!"

"¡No! Sasha, nosotros hemos encontrado este compartimiento primero..." Sasha hizo caso omiso a los reniegos de Eren y empujó su baúl hasta colocarlo en un espacio libre. "Dentro de unos instantes estará demasiado lleno y no podremos hacer nada..."

"¡Mikasa! Tienes los bocadillos que te da la mamá de Eren." Los ojos de Sasha brillaban con emoción, era bien sabido, por todos los estudiantes, incluyendo al cuerpo de profesores, que la joven era una glotona empedernida, Armin estaba seguro, que ni pasando toda la eternidad en el círculo del infierno de dante, podría pagar su condena. Era un barril sin fondo, estaba seguro, que su estómago tenía un tipo de hechizo expansivo.

"No."

"¡Por favor Mikasa! ¡Un pedacito!"

"Ya pasará el carrito de dulces." Mikasa intentaba alejar la bolsa de papel de la chica, Eren suspiró, sabía que ella sólo era la primera y que nada servía luchar contra ellos, todos. Resignado, decidió tomar asiento junto a Mikasa y Armin, antes que se quedara sin un lugar, aún siendo el primero en llegar.

"¡No! Si Sasha nuevamente compra antes que todos nosotros nos quedaremos sin comer hasta la cena." Una voz se asomaba en el pasillo, tres jóvenes entraban al estrecho espacio a pesar de los bufidos de un indignado Eren. ¿Es que no habían más vagones en todo el maldito tren? ¿Tenían que venir justo a ese? ¡Ahora tenía que soportar al cara de caballo!

"¿Qué demonios haces acá, cara de caballo?"

"Hola a ti también, bastado suicida."  Jean y Eren tenían una relación bastante peculiar. Armin sabía que el carácter explosivo de ambos les hacía luchar entre ellos, pero, a la vez, estaba seguro que ambos darían la vida por el otro. 

"Hola Eren Armin, Mikasa... ¡Sasha deja de intentar comerte los bocadillos de Mikasa!" Connie se adentró para intentar alejar a su amiga de la bolsa de papel, pero esta se había aferrado al regazo de Mikasa para poder quitarle un poco. 

"Pero Connie, son deliciosos... ¡Yo sé que Mikasa me querrá dar!" 

"Jean, ¿Podrías dejar de tapar, por favor? No puedo pasar." Jean se hizo a un lado para permitirle a Marco entrar y así poder instalarse cómodamente. Eren gruñó de frustración. 

"¡Nadie más va a entrar a este compartimiento!" El ruido de la locomotora les indicaba que estaban a punto de partir. Habían seis personas allí y Eren podría asegurar que aún faltaban otras cinco. Y como todos los años desde que entró por primera vez a Hogwarts irían tan apretados que no podrían ni moverse.

"Yo no cantaría victoria aún, princesa." Una joven pecosa se asomó mientras que su acompañante, miraba con emoción a sus compañeros. Krista, o Historia, como habían descubierto el verano anterior, les recibía con una hermosa sonrisa. A diferencia de Ymir, que Armin estaba seguro les sacaría el aire de una patada. 

"¡Ymir!" 

"Tú lo dijiste Historia, que Eren era una princesa berrinchuda" Ymir recalcó lo que había sucedido el año anterior, mientras que a Eren se le subían los colores en el rostro. Justamente tenían que recordar eso mientras tenían casi un día completo de viaje. 

"Le dije idiota llorón."

"Es prácticamente lo mismo."

"Mikasa por favor... ¡Prometo no pedirte comida en lo que resta del día!" Mikasa entornó sus ojos y terminó por meter un trozo de pan en la boca de Sasha, que soltó un sonido que casi se podía malinterpretar de mala manera. Casi. Era su mejor amiga, y  la mayoría de veces terminaba cediendo ante sus berrinches relacionados con la comida. 

"¿Oye Armin, este año serás prefecto nuevamente?" Jean preguntaba curioso, mientras intentaba acomodarse frente a ellos, antes que Ymir decidiera abarcar todo el espacio, o peor aún, que Reiner y Bertholdt entraran. No señor, no soportaría otro viaje sentado en el suelo. 

"Si, al igual que Mikasa..." todos en la casa de Gryffindor estaban seguros que a Mikasa le habían elegido por su capacidad de atemorizar a todo el alumnado. Al parecer, las miradas asesinas eran de familia. "Annie también ha sido seleccionada como Prefecta."

"¿Donde están ellos?" Marco buscaba con curiosidad desde la ventana en el anden, tal vez se encontraban allí aún, pero el humo hacia imposible su tarea y volvió su vista al grupo disfuncional que se encontraba rodeándolo. 

"Con suerte muy, muy, ¡Muy! Lejos de aquí , lejos de un lugar que solo estaba pensado para tres personas." Eren se resignó, estaba hecho un sandwich entre Mikasa y Ymir, mientras que esta última tenía en sus piernas a Historia, Armin se había posicionado cerca de la ventana porque le encanta a ver los distintos tonos de verde que recorrían, Sasha estaba sentada sobre la asiática comiendo los bocadillos, mientras que ante a ellos, Connie, Marco y Jean compartían el asiento. 

"No importa cuanto berrees, suicida, no nos moveremos ni un centímetro."

La locomotora hizo su característico sonido anunciando que partiría, y los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse emocionados. Empezaban su quinto año, y la dificultad de los hechizos avanzaba cada vez más. Pero Eren no podía dejar de tener preocupación, sobre todo lo que había pasado el año anterior. Estaban en graves problemas, y el ambiente oscuro que se volvía a pintar en el mundo mágico era preocupante. Y era aún más preocupante que fuera justamente él quien se viera envuelto en una profecía dada por alguien medio loco.

Las últimas personas que faltaban hicieron su aparición un poco más tarde de lo esperado. Agachandose para entrar, Bertholdt y Reiner entraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras que su tercera acompañante, Annie, les miraba de forma sería. Armin no pudo evitar ponerse de un color rojo al verla. Oh Dios. 

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto idiotas?" Ymir los analizaba desde su posición, se habían tardado demasiado, el tren ya había comenzado a moverse lentamente. Eren estaba que se jalaba los pelos. 

"Annie tenía que hablar con el profesor Ackerman acerca de sus rondas." Reiner respondió receloso a a Ymir, Annie también era prefecta pero de su casa, a diferencia de todos ellos, era la única que había sido seleccionada para Slytherin. Y si a Mikasa le preguntaban, no fue capaz de tragar a Annie y mucho menos logró entablar una amistad. "Será la nueva capitana de Slytherin."

La cara de sorpresa en el rostro de todos era innegable. Oh no. 

"Vaya, tendremos un enfrentamiento digno de ser escrito en los anuales de Hogwarts, hagan sus apuestas desde ya, ¿Quién ganará la copa este año?" Ymir sonreía maquiavelicamente. 

"¿Por qué lo dices, Ymir?" Berthold miraba con dudas a Ymir, y a juzgar por su entorno, había algo que no sabían aún, él había acaparado el último espacio junto a Connie, mientras que Reinner había optado por el suelo. Annie prefirió quedarse parada junto a la puerta, como siempre. 

"Mikasa es la nueva capitana de Gryffindor."

* * *

 

Eren quería mentir y decir que no se sentía extraño al tener a Mikasa como capitana, pero seria decir mentiras. Mikasa era absolutamente capaz en todos los aspectos, buena para el quiditch, buena para los estudios... ¡Buena en absolutamente todo! De todo su grupo de amigos, era la mejor para generar estrategias en el equipo, y fue justamente su habilidad que los llevó a ganar la copa del año anterior. 

Pero ahora con Annie como capitana de la casa rival por excelencia de Slytherin... 

"¿Están listos para tomar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. chicos?" Armin preguntaba con curiosidad, Ymir, Reiner y Berthold a diferencia del resto, estaban en su último año, y los exámenes que tenían por delante eran los más temidos por una cantidad de estudiantes. 

Los tres respondieron con un sonoro "No"

"Es increíble que ustedes estén a punto de graduarse, y nosotros aún tenemos que presentar los odiosos T.I.M.Os." Jean expresó hastiado, aún les faltaban dos años para poder ser magos cualificados y ahora, con los exámenes por delante, no podía evitar sentirse inútil. 

"No creí que un burro como tú sería capaz de llegar tan lejos." Eren dijo divertido, molestar al cara de caballo era su hobbie número uno y no iba a desaprovechar cuando se presentará la oportunidad. Mikasa y Annie rodaron los ojos, no otra vez. 

"Era lo mínimo de esperarse si un bastado suicida pudo pasar el primer año."

"¿Ya han pensado que harán después de salir de Hogwarts?" todos negaron, nadie tenía respuesta a la pregunta de Historia, si bien sabía que Ymir quería ser libre y explorar, no lo haría sin ella, por lo que tendría que esperar dos años para que concluyera sus estudios mágicos. Pero Reiner y Bertholdt eran un enigma.

"Esperemos no morir en este año." Connie miraba con preocupación a Sasha, tiempos oscuros se acercaban y muchos no tendrían escapatoria. Y el enfrentamiento que presenciaron el año anterior no les motivaba tanto. Todo estaba volviendo a empezar y está vez, la comunidad mágica no tenía a ningún niño con cicatriz de rayo para salvarles. 

* * *

 

 

>  


End file.
